


生而为人

by Potato_LongSocks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_LongSocks/pseuds/Potato_LongSocks
Summary: AU：假如艾德慕·徒利被父亲送去给史坦尼斯做侍从。
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Edmure Tully
Kudos: 5





	生而为人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Being Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026996) by [ariel2me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me). 



> 是翻译（敲黑板）  
> 老福特上的@短袜子土豆也是我

第一个离开的是凯特，她带着臂弯里的孩子离开了奔流城。那个孩子叫罗柏·史塔克，是她的嫡亲儿子，而不是那个从小没了妈就由她照料的弟弟。

“要常写信。我会想你的，”离别之际，凯特对艾德慕轻声说道。艾德慕只是耸耸肩，欢快地挥别了她，仿佛他一点也不在乎失去这个姐姐，他生命中最接近母亲的角色。艾林大人来领走莱莎的时候，艾德慕光顾着问他关于反叛的事情，亦是没空为另一个姐姐的离去感到困扰。

当他叔叔布林登随莱莎去了鹰巢城做了血门骑士的时候，艾德慕终于不能假装自己不在乎了。但那已经为时过晚，他们都不在奔流城了——凯特、莱莎、布林登叔叔。就连小手指都不在了，那个非常讨人厌的小手指，那个没日没夜粘着凯特的小手指。凯特是他的姐姐，又不是小手指的，艾德慕不止一次警告他。后来小手指被他父亲打发走了。那可把艾德慕高兴坏了。可现在，他有点想念小手指了。至少培提尔·贝里席可以陪他玩。至少他可以被艾德慕当作笑料，如果两个人不能一起制造笑料的话。

艾德慕知道他的父亲也想念他们。小手指就算了，但凯特、莱莎、还有布林登叔叔……尤其是布林登叔叔。对于他这叔叔，父亲又是暴怒又是蹬脚，还不允许任何人在他面前提及他的名字。但当他以为四周没有人在偷窥的时候，霍斯特·徒利有时会长叹一声，然后轻轻地唤出他弟弟的名字。别的时候，他偶尔会忘了凯特如今已经不在奔流城的事实，叫她过来替他朗读。晚饭时刻，莱莎最爱吃的菜肴总能让徒利大人的眼神多一分落寂，仿佛他正在想远在鹰巢城的莱莎今天晚餐会吃什么。

我能替你朗读，父亲，我也可以吃掉莱莎最爱的菜肴。这些话他都没说出口。艾德慕爱他的父亲，但……

“父亲非常的爱你，”凯特一次又一次地安慰他。

“你是他唯一的儿子。他当然为你感到骄傲，”莱莎说过。

如果他不是父亲的独子，父亲还会为他感到骄傲吗？艾德慕对此不是很确定。但他决心要向他的父亲证明自己。他要成为一名骑士，以及终有一天，一个霍斯特·徒利大人会引以为傲的公爵。

所以当他父亲告诉艾德慕他将要前往君临去给国王的弟弟做侍从的时候，艾德慕表现得跃跃欲试。是的，他已经做好离开家的准备了，艾德慕向他父亲保证。不，他不觉得自己还太小，他完全能担任史坦尼斯大人的侍从。是的，他明白自己作为奔流城公爵、河间地统治者的独子早已习惯别人伺候他。他明白侍从的身份将意味着一个巨大的改变。不，他不畏艰苦。

“我们将在两周内前往君临，”霍斯特·徒利一本满足地宣布。但当那天终于来临，艾德慕并没有在他父亲的陪同下去往君临，而是在韦曼学士和徒利大人两个骑士的陪同下离开了。奔流城的公爵正忙着平息佛雷大人和梅利斯特大人之间的争执。

在此之前，他的父亲仅仅带艾德慕面圣过一次。当时，艾德慕才四岁，坐在铁王座上的还是疯王。他关于那次面圣的回忆早已模糊不清。他隐约想起那个孱弱又莫名令人感到恐惧的人形别扭地占据着宝座。比起血肉之躯，当时的国王在艾德慕眼里更像是鬼影。

但如今一个不一样的国王坐在铁王座上了。一个年轻、朝气蓬勃、没有精神错乱的国王。拜拉席恩家族的劳勃一世。奈德·史塔克来奔流城迎娶凯特琳的时候，艾德慕就缠着他问他关于他养兄弟劳勃·拜拉席恩的事情。奈德安静又严肃，和他的哥哥布兰登如同日夜，但他讲起劳勃来会丢失几分腼腆。然而奈德并没有提及史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩。艾德慕对于他将伺候的这位皇亲国戚充满了好奇心，但奔流城似乎没有谁了解史坦尼斯大人。如果有的话，那就是他们都不愿意告诉艾德慕。

* * *

他们一队人在去往君临的中途停留在了一个旅馆里。离开奔流城之前，艾德慕没有问韦曼学士关于史坦尼斯大人的事情。他害怕学士会向他父亲打小报告。然后他的父亲会怀疑艾德慕后悔了，又或者他会怀疑艾德慕根本就没有他想的那么勇敢。所以艾德慕在韦曼学士身边守口如瓶。这对于艾德慕来说非常不自然——他并不习惯将任何想法闷在里边儿。

但艾德慕并没有从别人嘴里套出有用的信息来；韦曼学士是他唯一的选择了。韦曼学士对他的问题并没有表现得很惊讶。首先他复述了那些干瘪的事实：史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩是劳勃国王两个弟弟中更年长的那一个，还有他目前是御前会议上的海政大臣。

“史坦尼斯大人还是龙石岛公爵，”韦曼学士继续道。

龙石岛？这让艾德慕摸不着头脑。

“学士，为什么是龙石岛呢？难道风息堡不是拜拉席恩家族的家座？”凯特常常斥责艾德慕不专心听课，但他很清晰地记得这个点。

“劳勃国王将风息堡的爵位交给了他最小的弟弟，蓝礼·拜拉席恩。”

越来越奇怪了。”蓝礼·拜拉席恩不是比我还小吗？国王为什么把风息堡给了他，而不是更年长的史坦尼斯大人？”

“只有国王才知道，”韦曼学士回答。接着他提醒艾德慕不要向史坦尼斯大人询问此事，以防他会被冒犯到。

“学士，我不是个傻瓜，”艾德慕有被学士的提醒给冒犯到。但如同往常，那只维持了一片刻。很快他的好奇心战胜了他。“史坦尼斯大人参加过反叛期间的哪几场战役？他有没有加入国王在三叉戟河将雷加·坦格利安和他的军队击败的那场战役？”

韦曼学士摇头，“不，他没有。”

“那他是否在君临沦陷现场呢？“

学士依然否认。

艾德慕皱眉。“那他干了什么？”这个王国陷入暴乱，百姓哀苦不堪之际，他身为劳勃的弟弟一定没有闲着吧？

他记得许多人都死了，许多正直、勇敢的人。布兰登遇害之后，凯特独自一人在圣堂里痛哭流涕。艾德慕想要过去拥抱她、安慰她就如同她经常安慰他那样，但他不知道他该对一个刚刚失去了未婚夫的女人说什么。尤其是在那个未婚夫事先承诺他很快就会回来与她完婚的情况下。

“艾德慕？”韦曼学士将艾德慕又唤回了现实。“到了史坦尼斯大人身边，你要学会管住你的嘴。”他停顿了。他在观察艾德慕的反应。“战间，史坦尼斯大人守卫了被提利尔和雷德温军队围困了的风息堡。那并不是个简单的差事。他们为了生存，一直吃到老鼠和皮革。”

“所以史坦尼斯大人守卫了他的人民，”艾德慕赞同地点点头。“他的人民当时应该很害怕，所以他为了守卫他们留在了风息堡。他——”

韦曼学士插话。“也许你在史坦尼斯大人面前应该避免风息堡之围这个话题。我几乎可以确信他并不会喜欢在这上面逗留太久。”

艾德慕懵了。“为什么不？守卫人民和击败敌人是一样的，甚至更为光荣。”

“并不是所有人都会这么想的，艾德慕，”韦曼轻声说。

“那他们就是傻瓜！”艾德慕愤慨。他注意到了学士担忧的表情。“但我和史坦尼斯大人说话的时候会小心的，学士。我保证。我不会令我父亲和徒利家族蒙羞的。”

韦曼学士怜爱地微笑，又捏了捏艾德慕的肩膀。艾德慕一旦适应了君临的生活，学士就会返回奔流城，独留艾德慕一个人在这个陌生的地方生存，服务一个听上去就很苛刻的公爵。他尝试忽略那令人不安的想法，努力让自己勇敢，让他的父亲得以为他骄傲。

在一场关于凯特的争执中，小手指曾叫艾德慕一个被娇惯了、认为自己即是宇宙中心的小屁孩。艾德慕为了回嘴，就说他“自以为是”又“痴心妄想”。这些词都是他从他父亲那听来的。他当时就是这么评价小手指对凯特琳的爱慕。他才不是一个被娇惯了的小屁孩，艾德慕一直坚持，但内心深处他必须承认他有点紧张，甚至有点害怕一个人被丢给史坦尼斯大人，一个他未曾相识的陌生人。

“他……他是不是一个很苛刻的人？我是说史坦尼斯大人。”

他预期的是一个迅速的“不”以及安慰的话语，但学士脸上的表情很快另艾德慕的心陷入了谷底。学士看上去十分困扰。“应该不会比别人苛刻太多。也许他短暂的人生中所经历过的一切令他看似比别人都要苛刻。他知道这个世界可以有多么的残酷。“

“学士，你有没有见过史坦尼斯大人？你认识他吗？”

“不。”

“那你怎么对他如此了解？”

“你父亲考虑要不要把你送到史坦尼斯大人那里去做侍从的时候，他就命令我尽我所能去搜集关于这个人的信息，”韦曼回答道。“我的信息都搜集于各种来源。可靠又值得信赖的来源。”

“这么说，我父亲知道你跟我说的这一切？”

学士点头以表示肯定。这让艾德慕感到心安；父亲大概确信史坦尼斯大人不会对艾德慕的人身安全造成威胁，所以才放心将他送来给他做侍从。

但他从客栈老板和隔壁酒馆那里也听到了一些令人担忧的故事。

“他完全不像他的国王哥哥。大人，他固执又严厉。还非常苛刻。”有人如此评价，他正忙着灌啤酒。

“谁说的？”艾德慕询问。

另一人窃笑。“所有得罪过史坦尼斯大人的人。我有一个表姐妹在风息堡是厨房女仆。关于拜拉席恩兄弟，她可有说不完的故事。其中有一些能让你浑身的血都被凝固住，她发誓。”那人停顿了一片刻，嘬了嘬他的啤酒。“他们都说，史坦尼斯大人他还有一张刀子嘴。不，国王才不是那样的。小公爵你可要注意点，别被他给割伤了。”他继续道。艾德慕发誓他一脸的玩味。

“噢，我敢肯定史坦尼斯大人会在这位小公爵面前管住他的舌头的。受苦的是我们百姓啊，”第三个人插嘴。他喝的只有水。

第一个开口的那位否对，又示意老板给他再来一杯啤酒。“不，史坦尼斯大人才不是那样的人。不管是平民、出身不凡的骑士还是贵族，他的惩罚向来公正、公平。身份对他来说没什么区别。这史坦尼斯大人公正得很。”

“嗯，就是有点苛刻，”另一人笑着添道。

那喝水的人问，“风息堡之围他对那教头做了什么，你们都听说了吗？那个什么什么爵士？”

“听说了，听说了，”有几个人边回应，边互相点头会意。

“他对那个骑士做了什么？”艾德慕问。

那些人不安地相互对视。最后开口的是那个表姐妹在风息堡做厨房女仆的男人。“小公爵，这不是我们该说的。不要让我们再说了。我们已经说的太多了。”

“你很快就会知道的，”另一个声音冒了出来。这听上去更加不详，像是个警告。

“别让那些人吓到你了，”艾德慕回房的时候老板这么对他说。“史坦尼斯大人可不比别的贵族要糟糕。照我看来，他比他们都要好。如果你要苛刻，那你至少得做到公平公正。至少史坦尼斯大人不像别的公爵。他们能纵容骑士杀人，却也能毫不犹豫地为了块面包，把一个饥肠辘辘的小贼掷入监狱，徒刑二十年。那不是史坦尼斯大人的行事风格。如果一名骑士偷了块面包，他也会给他判二十年的牢狱，如果法律是这么要求的。公平，我觉得这就很公平。”

* * *

他们抵达君临的时候碰上了莱莎的丈夫琼恩·艾林。他将艾德慕和韦曼学士送到了首相塔，还告诉他们舟车劳顿应当在此休息。在他看来，那里没有一点莱莎的痕迹。他看不出有任何迹象可以表明莱莎有曾在首相塔里居住过。所有的房间都很空旷，完全没有一个女人的痕迹。艾德慕想知道到底是莱莎还是艾林大人决定她应该留在鹰巢城。艾林大人吧，艾德慕猜想。莱莎会十分喜欢宫廷生活的奢侈和瞬息万变。

想到他姐姐的缺席，艾德慕的心不由地沉了下去。他和莱莎并没有像他和凯特那样亲密——对于艾德慕来说，莱莎太变幻莫测了。她太爱泪水、谴责、和戏剧性的场面了——但莱莎在这陌生的地方会是个熟人，甚至会是令人心安的存在。当然，艾林大人也算是他的家人，但说实话琼恩·艾林和史坦尼斯大人之于艾德慕一样都是陌生人。在此之前，艾德慕与艾林大人只有两面之缘——他来奔流城迎娶莱莎的那天，以及他来领走她的那一天。

“莱莎看到你会很高兴的，”晚饭时刻，艾林大人告诉艾德慕。“你一定很想念你的两个姐姐。”

艾德慕耸肩，假装不在意。“凯特琳和莱莎如今都成年了，不是小女孩了。她们理当出嫁，跟随她们的丈夫。这是规矩。”霍斯特·徒利的话语从他嘴里吐了出来。

艾林大人以一副艾德慕看不懂的表情凝视着他。他很老了，艾德慕想。比父亲还要老。他看起来也如此，他的面孔比霍斯特·徒利的看起来还要饱经风霜，脸上爬满了皱纹。

起初父亲是想要将莱莎许配给詹姆·兰尼斯特，艾德慕回忆。但那个兰尼斯特男孩加入了御林铁卫，终止了这场婚事。莱莎和詹姆·兰尼斯特会是一对璧人，艾德慕想。

徒利姐妹的婚礼前夕，莱莎是哭着入睡的，睡前嘴里还在嘟囔“那老头子”和“他有嘴臭，我该怎么亲吻他？”

父亲和凯特无法理解莱莎的反应。但艾德慕完全懂得莱莎的绝望。如果他被告知要迎娶一个又老又丑的女人，他也会这么感觉。

第二天，他被带着去见史坦尼斯大人。艾林大人执意要亲自送他过去，尽管艾德慕告诉他一个侍卫领他去就足够了，完全没必要打扰他和他忙碌的日程表。出乎意料的是，他们前往的并不是史坦尼斯大人的书房而是另一间房间。这个房间的正中央摆着一张很长的桌子。

“这是御前会议室，”艾林大人说。“这就是御前会议成员讨论全国业务的地方。”

这个房间里还有另一个人正在研究桌子上的什么文件。是一个年轻人。听到他们进来，他抬起头。他严厉的口气惊到了艾德慕。

“这帐记得乱七八糟。劳勃该钦点一位新的财务大臣。”

“我会和他说的，史坦尼斯，”艾德琳大人回答。

史坦尼斯？这就是史坦尼斯大人？他看起来完全不像艾德慕想象的那样。首先，他比艾德慕预期的还要年轻。他的头发有些稀疏，这是很惨烈的事实——艾德慕预测，史坦尼斯大人会在他受封艾德慕为骑士之前就失去他大半的头发——但他的眼睛属于一个年轻人。两汪深蓝色的幽潭注视着艾德慕，带着可以算作是好心的神情。这和他紧咬着的下颚和略微下垂的嘴角大相径庭。他不像是一个会经常微笑的男人，也不像是会说客套话的人。但他的那双眼睛让艾德慕稍微放宽了心。

“这男孩就是艾德慕·徒利，我不揣冒昧？”这个问题问的是艾林大人，不是他，所以艾德慕紧紧地闭住了自己的嘴。他担忧他会给史坦尼斯大人留下不好的印象。

琼恩·艾林点点头。“他是昨天抵达的，不过我觉得舟车劳顿，让他休息了一天。”

“奔流城离君临并不是很远，”史坦尼斯回答，他这次没有再看艾利大人而是全神贯注地研究那些文件。艾德慕不能确定他是在抱怨艾利大人没有早一点将艾德慕送过来，又或者他仅仅只是陈述了一个事实。艾德慕不安地瞄了一眼艾林大人，后者给他一个微笑。那应当带着安慰的含义，但在艾德慕眼里更像是苦笑。

“徒利大人向你致以问候，还有就是这封信，”艾林大人说着，将一封信递给了史坦尼斯大人。艾德慕先前并不知道他父亲还写了封信给史坦尼斯大人；韦曼学士应该将它带在了身上。他无声地祈祷他父亲在信中没有写到什么令人窘迫的东西。

史坦尼斯沉默地从艾林大人手中接过了那封信，将它放置在一边，并没有去看它里面的内容。千万别让他有空读，艾德慕祈祷。史坦尼斯大人示意给门口的一位侍卫，让那侍卫带一个叫安德鲁·伊斯蒙的人过来。

“安德鲁·伊斯蒙是他的另一位侍从，”艾林大人察觉到了艾德慕的好奇心，低声告诉他。艾林大人坐在了史坦尼斯大人的一边。他点头示意让艾德慕也坐下来。艾德慕选了距离两人最远的位置。史坦尼斯大人给艾林大人看了些数据。两个人低声地交谈，表情庄重又严肃。艾德慕听不清他们在讲什么。国家的事务吧。他耐心地等着另一名侍从的到来。希望这个安德鲁·伊斯蒙能让他更深入的了解史坦尼斯大人：艾德慕在他面前该做什么，不该做什么，以及他该怎么做才能让这位大人满意。

走进来的那个男孩看起来年纪比艾德慕要小。他庄重又严肃，简直和史坦尼斯大人本人一样严肃。“大人，你唤了我过来？”

史坦尼斯点头，继而指向艾德慕。“安德鲁，这是艾德慕·徒利，我的新随从。领他去你的房间，并且告诉他他往后的责任。”他转向艾德慕，唐突地说：“跟他走。”就这样，艾德慕被史坦尼斯大人打发走了。

艾林大人站了起来，跟随艾德慕和安德鲁到门口。“安德鲁，你会帮助艾德慕，对不对？”他问安德鲁·伊斯蒙，一只手抓着男孩的肩膀。

安德鲁的笑容照亮了他的脸。“我会尽我所能的，艾林大人。”

“还有艾德慕，你如果需要什么可以来找我，“艾林大人对艾德慕说，他的手拍着艾德慕的后背。

”是的，大人，“艾德慕回答，他也笑了。艾德慕瞥见史坦尼斯大人看着他们，脸上满是好奇，仿佛他不能理解艾林大人为什么要这么和蔼地对待他的两个随从。艾林大人走了进去并关上了门。艾德慕的视线因此被打断。

他们一旦离开了史坦尼斯大人的视线范围，安德鲁·伊斯蒙其实完全没有艾德慕所担忧的那么庄重、严肃。他热情地向艾德慕自我介绍——他是来自绿石堡伊斯蒙家族的安德鲁·伊斯蒙。他告诉艾德慕他很高兴能一起侍候史坦尼斯大人。他们将住在同一间屋子里，他继续道，就如安德鲁和上一个侍从一样。

“你介意和我同一间吗？”安德鲁问，表情又严肃了起来。

“不，我完全不介意，”艾德慕迅速又充满信心地回答。事实上他没有自己听上去的那么确定。艾德慕从没有和别人分享过一间房间。凯特和莱莎还是小女孩的时候曾经住在一间里，但艾德慕在奔流城一直是单独一间。“为什么？你以为我会介意吗？”

安德鲁回答前迟疑了一下。“呃，你是公爵的儿子，又是奔流城的继承人。你在奔流城一定是有自己的房间吧，不需要同别人分享。“他看到艾德慕皱眉，脸唰地一下白了。“我希望我没有冒犯到你。”

“不，不是的。我没有被冒犯到，”艾德慕笑了笑，以此安慰他。“我在奔流城的时候的确有我自己的房间，但现在不一样了。我在这里只是一个侍从，我会按照规矩的。“

安德鲁·伊斯蒙是个有耐心的导游。所有的东西他都至少要解释两遍，以保证艾德慕没有漏听什么。他是个很谦卑的男孩，很少会将话题扯到自己身上，但与此同时，他很愿意聆听艾德慕。对于艾德慕在奔流城的故事和徒利家族，他是充满了兴趣。有一晚上，艾德慕甚至忍不住告诉安德鲁他有多想念他的姐姐凯特琳。以及凯特儿子诞生的那一天，艾德慕将自己锁在了房间里不愿意出来。安德鲁边听边点头，仿佛他完全能理解艾德慕当时的感受。

他在君临过了要快一个月的时候，艾德慕才发现安德鲁·伊斯蒙是史坦尼斯大人的舅表兄弟。是劳勃国王那个爱笑的侍从朱斯丁·马赛告诉了他。当艾德慕问起这事时，安德鲁却对此没说什么。

“史坦尼斯的母亲是我的姑母。她去世的时候我还太小。劳勃国王与我的爷爷在绿石堡待过一阵子，所以我们是认识的他的。但史坦尼斯大人就从来没来小住过，”安德鲁说。

史坦尼斯大人并没有区别对待他的两个侍从，尽管安德鲁是他的血亲。他们干得不错的时候他会点头以示赞同，而他们做错了就会被给予一样的批判。随着时间的流逝，艾德慕良好地适应了史坦尼斯大人侍从的身份。

他在这里需要做的有些活和家里的没那么不同。傍晚，他和安德鲁跟着别的爵士们的侍从（这其中还包括了劳勃国王的皇家侍从）一齐听学士讲课。他们学习历史、政治、记账、总之就是韦曼学士在奔流城教授他的那些学科。两者之间，艾德慕只注意到一个区别：比起坦格利安家族和伊耿·坦格利安征服维斯特洛时的种种功绩，他们更加重视拜拉席恩家族和劳勃国王推翻疯王的战绩。

每天清晨，在送完史坦尼斯大人的早餐之后，艾德慕和安德鲁回去王宫的庭院与别的侍从、骑士练习剑术、矛术还有射箭。红堡的教头就是他们的老师。这是艾德慕一天当中最喜欢的环节。

不过侍从还有很多事情让他长时间难以习惯。当他需要帮助史坦尼斯大人戴上盔甲的时候，他的手仍然会不受控制地颤抖。长这么大，他还从未如此接近过另一个男人。他没有兄弟，他的父亲也不是很喜欢抱孩子。史坦尼斯大人对此毫无耐心。他会咬着牙，仿佛他已经等不及了。艾德慕有种感觉这个距离令史坦尼斯大人也感到了尴尬。不过艾德慕聪明地没将这个想法说出口。

还有就是艾德慕费了很长的时间才学会如何站立不动，假装自己没有听到面前的争执。这经常发生。史坦尼斯大人吃晚餐的时候，国王会突然闯进来，对着他的弟弟一番的咒骂。史坦尼斯大人起先完全不会理会他的兄长，他会继续进食仿佛什么都没发生。但他会忽然发声，声音比国王还要大。两兄弟继而会交换一轮的尖锐措辞。国王离开后，史坦尼斯大人经常会低声喃喃：“我造了什么孽，众神为什么要将这样的兄弟惩罚给我？”

艾德慕会很想要一个可以与他分享困惑、一个不会在结婚后被送到她夫家的兄弟。不过艾德慕知道他不该将这些想法说出口，告诉史坦尼斯大人。

史坦尼斯大人从不提及他的弟弟蓝礼。蓝礼·拜拉席恩时常会来拜访君临。那是个非常帅气的男孩，帅到连艾德慕都知道他长大之后会比国王还要好看。蓝礼和国王一样，有一头炭黑色的头发。另外他的眸色和史坦尼斯大人一样，是深沉的蓝色，不过蓝礼的眼睛亮闪闪的，会笑。他碰见他的哥哥史坦尼斯时总是一副很高兴的模样，但史坦尼斯大人对他却是冷漠又疏远。艾德慕为他感到抱歉。

“史坦尼斯，你为什么从来都不来风息堡找我呢？”艾德慕曾听到蓝礼这么问史坦尼斯。

“风息堡已经不是我的家了。我现在的家在龙石岛，”史坦尼斯大人回答。

“你能不能给我读个睡前故事，就像那次那些坏人来的时候？”蓝礼恳求。

“那些坏人现在走了。劳勃赦免了他们。你不需要我给你读故事。”

蓝礼回风息堡之后，艾德慕问安德鲁史坦尼斯大人是不是对于自己拿到了龙石岛而不是风息堡充满了怨恨。安德鲁当时看起来十分不舒服。他说：“我们不应该在史坦尼斯大人的背后议论他。”他的回答告诉了艾德慕一切。

当史坦尼斯大人带着艾德慕回到了龙石岛，艾德慕想他总算明白史坦尼斯大人为什么要为与自己失之交臂的风息堡愤怒了。（安德鲁·伊斯蒙咬定艾德慕是错的；史坦尼斯大人是气劳勃国王完全不顾法律，而不是龙石岛作为一个城堡有多糟。但艾德慕否认。）龙石岛不过就是几块光秃秃的岩石，和一个巨丑的城堡。那里住有很少的人。龙石岛作为坦格利安家的据点已有几百年。当初劳勃在三叉戟河击败了雷加·坦格利安之后，疯王为了保护他怀孕的妻子和小儿子，将他们送到了这里。龙石岛的居民至今对坦格利安家保留了一丝丝的忠诚，将史坦尼斯看作篡夺者。

史坦尼斯大人在这种事情上又固执得像头骡子。他被封做龙石岛公爵之后做的第一件事就是禁止赌博和嫖妓。那，还有阉割强奸犯。没有什么能让他在龙石岛人民眼中变得讨喜一点，因为他们本来就憎恨他“篡夺”来的爵位。

史坦尼斯大人对于自己并不是很受人欢迎这一点上似乎毫不在意。唯一几次他与艾德慕谈话（不带命令/招唤的意图），他告诉艾德慕太在意别人的看法是很多人惨败的原因。“如果一件事是对的，那么你就必须做。就算别人会为此憎恨你。我们都有自己的责任，不管它有多么的令人反感。”

艾德慕很快地点头以示赞同，但在内心深处他认为史坦尼斯大人其实可以更通融一点。他在履行职责的时候可以适当的利用外交手段，使他的作为少粗暴些。

* * *

艾德慕唯一一次目睹史坦尼斯大人喝除了水以外的东西是在他与赛丽丝·佛罗伦的婚礼过后。艾德慕错过了那场婚礼。艾林大人询问史坦尼斯大人是否能带艾德慕去鹰巢城。莱莎又失去了一个孩子，这次是死胎而不是流产。艾林大人是想着也许莱莎在见到弟弟之后能振作起来。史坦尼斯大人毫不迟疑地给予了许可，然后艾德慕在鹰巢城待上了近一个月的时间。在这段日子里，他为他的姐姐害怕，也逐渐开始害怕她。每当他提及凯特和她的孩子们，莱莎就会尖叫。每当他尝试告诉她他对她死去的孩子感到很抱歉的时候，她看向艾德慕的眼神会充满了藐视。当艾林大人终于把他带回君临的时候，艾德慕为自己的解脱感到欣喜又内疚。

整个首都被史坦尼斯大人的婚礼相关的信息以及他婚床上发生的那个“很不幸的事故”所淹没。安德鲁·伊斯蒙、史坦尼斯大人和他的妻子这时候还在龙石岛上，但其他的侍从，尤其是劳勃国王的侍从就很愿意与艾德慕分享那些少儿不宜的细节。原来劳勃国王趁着一对新人还在楼下跳舞的时候，在两人的婚床上办了赛丽丝小姐的表妹。这对情侣转眼又被史坦尼斯大人和赛丽丝小姐抓了个正着。

艾德慕为国王的行为感到恶心，但他私底下也惊呆了。国王对于嫖妓毫不陌生。关于他的风流多情已经有许多歌谣了，但是在他亲弟弟的婚床上？这已经是另一个级别了。

史坦尼斯大人和他的侍从安德鲁·伊斯蒙回到了君临。他将他新婚的妻子留在了龙石岛上。那一夜，艾德慕被史坦尼斯大人卧室里重物坠地的声音吵醒。他瞄了一眼熟睡的安德鲁（龙石岛来君临的旅途大概累着他了），然后他蹑手蹑脚出了房门，去看看史坦尼斯大人是不是需要什么。

艾德慕并不是会被轻易惊到的人。至少他并不会轻易将真实的情感暴露在外。但他在史坦尼斯大人卧室里所目睹的实在出乎意料，他忍不住目瞪口呆。史坦尼斯大人的手颤抖着将酒倒入玻璃杯中，红色的液体尽数洒在了桌子和地毯上。他站立不稳的样子让艾德慕估计这已经不是他今晚第一杯酒了。当史坦尼斯大人将酒一饮而尽的时候，艾德慕实在忍不住惊呼了出来。听到声音，史坦尼斯大人转了过来，愣愣地看着他。

艾德慕已经做好被斥责的准备了，不过那并没有发生。史坦尼斯大人什么话也没说，一直看着艾德慕，仿佛他不是很确定面前站着的这个男孩到底是谁。艾德慕害怕极了，他不敢说话，所以两个人大眼瞪小眼，互相注视了很久。

最后艾德慕实在没法忍受这令人窘迫的沉默。“大人，你需要什么吗？我——”

“醉酒，”史坦尼斯打断了他。“我想知道那是什么感觉。”

艾德慕点头，仿佛那很有道理。史坦尼斯大人看上去年轻又脆弱；艾德慕的恐惧被想要安抚他的欲望所替代。“九岁的时候，我从奔流城的厨房里偷偷地摸出了一瓶多恩酒，”艾德慕倾诉。“在那之后我难受得吐了好几天。”

史坦尼斯大人对他的倾诉没有任何反应。“劳勃也不一直是现在这个恶心的酒鬼。他爱他的酒，这没错，但他以前是有自控能力的。”

艾德慕听着，没有说话。

“他说是酒。酒让他这么做的。”史坦尼斯大人笑，苦涩中又带着讽刺。他盯着艾德慕。“你根本就不知道我在说什么，对不对？”

艾德慕迟疑。和史坦尼斯大人谈话，一定要讲实话。安德鲁·伊斯蒙第一天就这么告诉他。“我……我觉得我是懂得，大人。您的婚礼——”

还没等艾德慕说完，史坦尼斯示意让他停下。过了一会儿，史坦尼斯大人再次开口。“我亲爱的哥哥啊，他怪那酒。仿佛那可以解释他令人反感的行为。”

“我父亲说有些人会用酒掩盖他们的罪行，作为他们犯罪的借口。事实上他们就算没喝醉，也会照犯，”艾德慕小声说。

“你父亲是个明智的人，”史坦尼斯大人回答。“酒可以使人忘记，我哥哥说。可以让他忘记所有的烦恼和伤痛，这也就是为什么他需要酒。但他是错的！劳勃是错的。酒只会让你更痛。”

史坦尼斯大人紧紧地握着酒杯。艾德慕害怕他会太用力伤到自己。他向史坦尼斯大人伸出手，心想他可以帮他先拿着。史坦尼斯大人闭上了他的眼睛，并且将玻璃杯交给了艾德慕。

“把剩下那瓶酒也倒掉，”他告诉艾德慕。“我知道醉酒的滋味了。我不在乎这种感觉。”

艾德慕一点也不惊讶。他正准备关上门的时候，史坦尼斯唤了他一声。

“艾德慕。”

“大人？”

“谢谢你。”

艾德慕咧着嘴走了出来，并且轻轻地把门拉上了。一直等他爬到被窝里，那个笑容仍然挂在他的脸上。他依然无法确定他是否喜欢史坦尼斯大人，但他现在至少知道这个男人和别人没什么大不同。他也有弱点，以及优点。


End file.
